zombotanypvzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cat-a-pult
Talk Page This is a talk page for ZomBotany Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. Stuff Sir, You are awesome for making a wiki that I may express my talent on. Sincerely, --Planterobloon, the master 23:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Planterobloon, thank you. Cat-a-pult 12:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Cat-a-pult. Catapult, there will be a button saying add categories. Click or tap it, type the name of your category in, press enter, and then save. This page is now in the desired category. Planterobloon: For heliping the wiki so much in 2 short days, could you leave a lst of achievements on my talk page?--Planterobloon, the master 15:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) About the list, I don't need it. Your Contributions page says it all... By the way, I get images off of PVZCC wiki, or I may have to cut and paste 2 from PvZ wiki. 23:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC)23:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC)~~ I have a question. Could you tell me when I will become an administrator? You can make me that if you deem me awesome enough at Wikia. --Planterobloon, the master 14:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) How?Cat-a-pult 22:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Cat-a-pult I don't know. Ask Zelda311 on Bloons wiki to get the knowledge. Hey, Catapult: Watch out, because I, --Planterobloon, the master 14:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) am BACK IN BLACK, DARKER THAN A DOOM-SHROOM, AND READY TO ROCK! Was I really the answer to the Amazing Maze? Oh, and if you learn how to make people admins, don't let Edgar Zomboss in. He has these powers on so many other wikis, but he takes things WAY TOO SERIOUSLY! If he becmes an admin, keep him on a short leash.--Planterobloon, the master 00:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC) About the Catapult collective, it is a collective that freezes zombies and puts them inside badges. They do the same thing to plants. You have to go to Khan Academy Wiki. Get on Khan Academy, start learning, and start editing! Planterobloon, the master 14:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wuzzup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Jchma 22:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Jchma Cat, I made Fruit ninja wiki! Go to www.fruitmaster.wikia.com.Planterobloon, the master 00:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cat, I have a problem. You seem to be protecting everything. I can't even edit my own zomplants! And, about those "Admin Bonus Articles", there is only ine of those pages, and only you can edit them, or almost any page, for that matter. Could you do something about that? And nice backround too!--Planterobloon, the master 12:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hay Cat-a-pult, i've found a picture for the Cherry Bomb Zombie. I hope that will help you! Note: I've found it from the PVZCC Wiki! I am joining this wiki, but can't just do it through a regular edit Calm1234 12:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Did something happen with the features or badges? You told the admins not to edit them.--Planterobloon, the master 13:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I cannot go to any special pages. When I search them, instead of taking me to them, it just says that "No Results Found" thing. What's up with that? --Planterobloon, the master 13:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I tried that a lot, but I can't find them in the Admin toolbar either.--Planterobloon, the master 18:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:hey! No this wiki does not really seems to be my place it just edited once and it will stay with that. Hi! Whats the Wiki Objective???